Bow, Quiver, and Arrow
by Gottaloveastory
Summary: Tanya Silvers was on the run. From her past, future, and a certain god with black hair she's sworn to kill. On a particular night, she is introduced to a man in a black business suit. After that, it's a roller coaster from there. Note: There are scenes of hurt/comfort, and sometimes a few curses/bad words. Enjoy, and criticism is welcome. This is my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**'Kay so the title sucks, and so you know, still getting used to... Certain things on this site, so PM or review if there are any problems of sorts. I also won't be able to update as often, because of school. What can I say? I'm a busy teen!**

**Disclaimer: This is just a simple little fanfic that popped up in my mind. As much as I would love, I don't own Marvel or anything involved with it.**

****Prologue

Tanya broke into a cold sweat, thrashing around. She woke up to tangled sheets and a knocked over nightstand. Just a dream, it was just a dream. Then why did it seem so... Real?

She looked around quickly, and walked outside the safety of her... One room shack. Yes, she built it out of scraps and nails, along with her other abilities. She sighed. How hard could it be for a simple woman to get a job?! Apparently at level 10. It had been 2 weeks so far, and she doubted that with her raggedy appearance, anyone would offer help. A beggar. That's what she looked like to herself.  
She didn't remember anything before the age of 15, where her memories were somehow wiped away into nothingness. Just a lab, a sultry voice, and a man with black long hair. She had gotten used to pain, for what was the use of screaming when no one would help?  
"Tanya Silvers, come with us please," a man said, stepping out of the shadows.  
"What make you so sure I would do something as rash as that?!" She snarled back.  
"Because we know of your abilities... And we need you."

**Kinda crappy huh? I don't even know why I'm on here.**


	2. Chapter 1

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Passes out virtual free candy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or anything involved in making the movie. Enough said.**

_Previously: "Tanya Silvers, come with us please," a man said, stepping out of the shadows.  
"What makes you so sure I would do something as rash as that!?" She snarled back.  
Because we know of your abilities... And we need you."_

"Hell no!" she exclaimed, immediately lifting into the air and flying as fast as she could away. Too late.  
Helicopters were surrounding her.  
"Miss Silvers, please come with us. We mean no harm, and all we want to do is ask questions!?" A voice boomed out of the copter. She hesitated, then nodded slowly.  
After a ride to who knows where, they landed on a giant ship. Tanya looked around awed, until she was roughly escorted inside.  
"Men, I told you no roughness!"  
"Our apologies sir."  
"Accepted."  
A man in a long black leather coat was standing on a raised platform, barking out occasional orders.  
"What do you want with me?"  
"My name is Nick. S.H.I.E.L.D is currently interested in people such as you, elite people with skills. You've come up on our radar, and may I be the first to welcome you. We would very much like it if you could... Live here," he paused.  
"For what?" Tanya's interest was piqued.  
"Let us just say that the longer you will be here, the more you'll know. For right now, there is a certain threat to earth, and we need you to help us."  
The words sank in quickly, Tanya still a little confused.  
There was no place else...  
"I'll stay," she finally decided.  
"Good choice. Welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Department."  
"Stick with SHIELD."

**Sorry it's so short, I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer!**


	3. Chapter 2

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

God I am so afraid of messing up this entire story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the studio that produced the movie Avengers.

_Previously: "I'll stay," she finally decided. "Good choice. Welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Department" "Stick with Shield."_

Tanya was escorted by the man she recognized from the street.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" She hesitantly inquired.  
"Agent Phil Coulson." A woman beside him smirked. "Just don't mention Captain America to him, or he will launch his rocket."  
"I'll try to keep that in mind..." She looked around. Way to many twists and turns.  
"Do you hav a map of this place or something?"  
"You'll remember soon enough," she smirked.  
"Doubt that much," Tanya muttered venomously under her breath. They stopped. Room 248. She pushed the door open, revealing a 13x13 ft room. A bunk bed, desk beneath the bunk bed, dresser, and closet.  
Tanya breathed in.  
"Wow... Biggest room I have ever had!" She smiled slightly.  
"Ever?"  
"Ever ever ever." She repeated, tapping his head.  
The other woman, Agent Maria Hill smirked. She looked at her watch, and the smile dropped as she raced off to the main deck.  
"Meet me at the main deck tomorrow at six sharp. I'll give you a tour of this hunk of metal," Agent Coulson called over his shoulder as he exited the room. Tanya sighed, sitting on a bed and burying her face in her hands. The remainder of the day, she wandered around outside, watching planes land, and copters take off. Two men were together, not in the usual black SHIELD uniforms. One was dressed from what looked like the 40's, the other had a brown dress jacket and a long sleeve purple button up shirt underneath. She could here some of their conversation.  
"Is this some sort of submarine?"  
"Ha, great. They want ME to be in a pressurized metal container?" As if on cue, rotors slowly unfolded from the ships side, but instead of going down, it went up.  
"Oh no, this is much worse!" Said Purple Shirt Man.  
Time skip of half an hour  
Tanya was introduced to both men. Steve Rodgers, and Bruce Banner. Suddenly a small shout went up, and Agent Romanoff went over.  
"We've found a match on Barton!"  
Who the hell is he? Though Tanya.  
"Stuttgart Germany. 69% match... 74%... He's not exactly hiding."  
Tanya gasped as she saw a picture of a man with long black hair. That was him. She ground her teeth.  
"I'm going!" She burst out. Steve looked at her like she was crazy.  
"He's the man that made my life a living hell." She spat out. Nick briefed her about 'Loki'. Apparently he was an Asgardian god who's intentions were with a glowing blue cube that they needed to get back. She grinned evilly. Payback time. For now anyways.


	4. Author's Note

**Damn it, I hate Author Notes. I am writing everything from my mobile device, and so far, I've only made a couple mistakes. Review, cause I'm a hell of a perfectionist, and everything must go according to plan! That sounded a little evil. The point is, be picky!**


	5. Chapter 3

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Here is another stupid chapter, hope you think it's moderate.**

_Previously: Nick briefed her about Loki. Apperantly he was an Asgardian god who's intentions were with a glowing blue cube that they needed to get back. She grinned evilly. Payback time. For now._

__The agent she was formerly introduced to, Romanoff, looked at her undecided.

"I can fight!" Tanya exclaimed, pulling a ball of fire out in one hand, and a glob of water in the other.  
"We need to tak-"  
"Let her go Romanoff, you know she needs to go." Nick ordered.  
"Fine..." She grudgingly let go, and Tanya cracked her neck briefly. Captain, Natasha, and Tanya all hopped on the aircraft. And they got there just in time. Tanya and Steve dropped out, Steve putting his shield up just in time. A ray of tesseract energy that would have been the death of a resistant older man bounced off.  
"Ya know, the last time I was in Germany, there was another man kinda like you. We didn't really get along."  
"The soldier!... The man out of time!" Loki spat out, getting back up.  
" I'm not exactly out of time," Steve pointed out. They started grappling with each other. "KNEEL!"  
"Not today," He answered, pushing him to the ground. Suddenly rock music filled the air.  
"Miss me Romanoff?" A man robot thing landed on the ground, fire arms unfolding out of his suit.  
"Make a move reindeer games." Tanya growled at Loki, itching to get a round with him. A spark of recognition was seen in Loki's eyes, then he put his hand up. Back on the copter, lightning struck. Loki looked at the ceiling anxiously.  
"What's wrong, scared of a little lightning?"  
"I'm not overly fond of what follows," he replied. A man landed on the top of their aircraft.  
"Another Asgardian?" Iron Man put his helmet back on, and opened the entrance. He was thrown aside. A giant of a man in a red cape snatched Loki, and twirling his hammer, was gone. Iron man and Tanya raced to the edge.  
"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"  
"I have a plan." He called over his shoulder  
"Attack!" Tanya grimly finished for him. They jumped, and Iron man snatched "Thor" tumbling to the ground. "You have know idea what you are doing, metal man. This is beside you!"  
"Uh, Shakespeare in the park? Does mother knoweth, you weareth her drapes?"  
Tanya fired a giant electric ball at Thor,  
which he only caught, and fired it at Tony. He seemed to gain more power, and shot a giant beam out of his chest. Tanya kicked Thor, twisting around, in such a manner that he fell. He got up angrily, but a round shield his them all.  
"Are we done here?!" Steve asked."Can you put down the hammer?"  
"Uh yeah, no, bad call, he loves his hamme-"  
"You want me to put down the hammer!?" Thor bellowed. He leapt up into the air, and hit Steve's shield. A massive wave of energy shot out. Tanya was swept a few feet back, but walked back and helped Tony up.  
By the time they reached headquarters, Loki was about to be interrogated in a giant glass/metal cage.

** Okay, worst chapter ever. Gosh**.


	6. Chapter 4

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**thank you all for your reviews! Have I mentioned that I've only seen the Avengers twice?! And I am no longer putting the previouslys on here, as you will probably remember it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, or the Avengers.**

After a certain Ant Boot interrogation that nearly involved Bruce getting angry, they weren't any closer to getting the cube then before. Tony made a grand entrance. He and Bruce were in some sort of discussion about heating the cube to something Kelvin.  
"That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did!" He had said, pointing to a random man. Tanya resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
Time skip to laboratory discovery of tesseract weapons.  
"It was because of him." Fury pointed at Thor.  
"Me!?"  
"Last year we had a visitor to earth. In the process, we learned that we are outrageously, hilariously, outgunned." A heated argument started up. Tanya's eyes widened.  
"Dr. Banner, put the scepter down!" Banner looked, and sure enough, he was holding the scepter. A small beep, and he set it down, going to one of the high tech computers.  
"Sorry kids, guess you don't get to see my little party trick after all!" A giant bang.  
"Engine one is down, I repeat, engine one is down!" A voice rang out through the speakers. Tanya, Stee, and Tony rushed out. Tony started to clear the debris from the propellers, while Tanya pushed with all her might.  
"Your gonna be ripped to shreds!" Yelled Steve.  
"Ya see that cupboard box over there?" Asked Tony.  
"It seems to run on some sort of electricity!"  
"Your not that wrong. The small lever should be able to thermo-"  
"Speak plain English!" Steve shouted.  
"You see that red lever? When I say, pull it. It should slow it down long enough for us to get out."  
The propellers started moving, Tanya and Stark side by side. "Uh, lever now!" Tanya started crashing into the propellers. "Pull the god damned lever!" It slowed down somewhat, and Tanya was released. Not before, however, she fell unconscious.

**I'm still trying to work on longer chapters! School has been ruthless, so I am usually writing this at midnight.**


	7. Chapter 5

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Thank you for reading this, and thank you SandieBrody for your wonderful reviews!**

Tanya woke up slowly, wincing as she slowly sat up.  
"You're finally up! How are you feeling?"  
"Like a pile of crap." She returned groggily. Wait, who said that?  
"Who the freakin hell are you!?" She shouted, momentarily forgetting her pain.  
"Barton. Clint Barton." She took him in. Blind hair, brown eyes, and wearing a high tech quiver. All in all, not bad.  
"Look, I don't know how to break the news, but... Coulson is dead."  
Tanya froze. "Fury thinks we can pull together, become the avengers."  
"And I do to." She answered grimly, ripping out the IV and jumping out of bed.  
"C'mon, let's go." When they reached Manhattan, she gasped. Strange looking aliens were flooding out of the skies. Reflexes kicked in, and she started to make burnt alien. She grabbed on of the chariots, flipped, and sent it crashing into a small group advancing towards a restaurant. She turned around to find an alien with an arrow sticking out of its gut fall.  
"I got ya covered!" Clint winked.  
"Where's Romanoff?!" She panted out, incinerating a Chitauri at Clint's six. (Behind his back)  
"Went to get Loki's stick to close the portal!" He yelled.  
"Tanya silvers, we gotta nuke coming in!" Nick's voice rang through her earpiece.  
"Why the damn hell did you let a freaking nuke out!?"  
"Later. Just find a place to put it!" Fury answered. Tanya took to the air, rage building inside of her. Coulson, her family, all those days she spent at the lab, the innocent lives of the civilians. No. She couldn't, wouldn't let Loki get away with this. She spotted it, and aligned her body alongside of the missile, guiding it... Straight through the portal.  
"What the god damned hell are you doing Tanya!?" Yelled Tony.  
"Fixing things!" She barked angrily. Just a little closer! Oddly enough, her body didn't crush when she got through. Though she did feel the lack of oxygen go to her head. She watched in awe as the bomb sailed towards a big black planet.  
A brilliant light... Like a firework... She felt herself falling for the second time that day, felt the impact of the top of a building, and felt the cold arms of unconsciousness embrace her. She never did get to beat the crap out of Loki.

**Still have around 15 chapters to write!**


	8. Chapter 6

Quiver, Bow, and Arrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Avengers.**

Tanya woke up slowly, wincing as she felt something massive over her. Pieces of a skyscraper roof was on tops of her, and she pushed some of it off.  
Where the heck was she? It was night out, and she could hear sirens going off. It was gonna be a while. Did the Avengers think she was dead? Granted she just fell 230,000 miles out of the sky, but with her superpowers...  
"Help!" She croaked out, instantly ashamed of herself. No. She WOULD find a way to get back, somehow.  
Tanya frantically started digging, trying to ignore the sharp ruthless stabs of pain. Half an hour later, she reached out of the top. Hovering weakly, she managed to make it  
to the edge of the Helicarrier (water/airship), before collapsing into darkness once again...  
She momentarily gained consciousness, aware that she was being wheeled on a cot towards probably the infirmary.  
"Oh god she's still alive!" One of them shouted. Tanya managed to roll her eyes before blacking out.  
After drifting in and out of consciousness, she finally woke up.  
"How ya feeling?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Like I died and came back." She answered, attempting to sit up. Clint pushed her down.  
"Stay."  
"How long was I out?" She asked curiously.  
"'Bout a week." Tanya cringed. "Where's Natasha?"  
"The captain and she are out lovey doving each other," he answered making a face.  
"Haha." ...  
The rest of the avengers visited when they could, but Barton was almost always there. When she asked him, he didn't respond, leaving Tanya to guess. One particular day, she had just been releases from the room of boringness, she decided to head to the gun range.  
"Where are you going?" Clint asked, hopping off of who knows where.  
"Gun range." She walked faster, and Clint jogged a little to catch up.  
"Shouldn't you be resting"  
"If you try to make me, I will beat the livin hell outta you!" She threateningly held up her fist.  
"Hey, who said I was gonna try? I saw what you did to those freaks!" Clint held up his hands in surrender. Tanya simply smirked.  
They reached the room, Tanya picking a random gun out and loading, fired repeatedly at the targets. Bulls eyes.  
"Remind me never to make you grumpy."  
"No promises though," Tanya playfully pushed him over. Clint held a hand to his heart, pretending to he hurt.  
"Wimp," she said, rolling her eyes.  
"Hey!"  
"Wimp."  
"Hey!" They looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" A mocking voice asked them.  
"Tony!" Tanya yelled, and started to chase him. He hid behind Clint, and for the second time, Tanya pushed him, toppling him on top of Tony.

**Like it? I know, grammar and punctuation is awful, but when I paste it, it we switches around.**


	9. Chapter 7

Quiver, Bow, and Arrow

**Thank you SandieBrody and readers for your support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, never will. 'nough said, to business.**

A pillow hit Tanya on the head.  
"Who the heck did that!?" She yelled grumpily, looking around.  
"Hawkeye!?" She growled as she finally spotted him hunched in a corner on her dresser, stifling a laugh.  
"Yes?" He replied sweetly and innocently.  
"Aaaaarrrrrgggh!" She started chasing him, finally catching up and tackling Clint to the ground.  
"Little birdie got trapped?" She mocked, tickling him in his weakest spot. The deadly stomach.  
"Lemee go! Sorry, just stop it!" He struggled frantically, worming his way out.  
"If you do something as stupid as that again..." She said warningly.  
"What'll you do?"  
"Rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat," she said nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah ri-oof!" He was knocked over as bullets whizzed over their heads.  
"What the hell!?" He cursed, whipping his bow out. Oh. Just a nervous rookie.  
"What the damned hell did you freakin do that for!?" Yelled Tanya.  
"S-s-sorry, won't happen again," he stuttered. For the second time since she woke up, Tanya rolled her eyes. "Avengers Assemble!" Nick's voice rang through the speakers.  
"If it ain't ol Saint Nicholas himself!" Tanya said as she raced down the hall. Something serious must, no HAS to be up.

**I know, very damn short, but I have writers block, and I gave into the temptation of a cliffhanger. Since it's Sunday, I get to write more chapters. Thx, bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 8

Quiver, Bow, and Arrow

**Thx to the readers and SandieBrody!**

**Disclaimer: don't own marvel, never will, ect. Ect.**

Tanya reached the glass table, which was the Avengers special assemble place.  
"Men... And women, we have on our radar, a deadly threat. It used to be small, unstable, but now... There is a small army, ragtag maybe, but it is the weapons that are most deadly. They are nuclear, with a few tweaks added, and on shot is enough to disintegrate the city." Nick looked dead serious, and Tony groaned.  
"Argh... So, we're fighting an army with more than deadly nuclear weapons that could kill the entire world?"  
"Sounds about right. Now suit up." They scrambled away.  
"Silvers, why are you still here?"  
"Have no suit." It was Nick's turn to groan.  
"I told Hill to look into that," he sighed. "Just go put the clothes on that are in the bottom drawer of your dresser."  
Tanya, confused, saluted then ran back to her room. She smiled. Inside, her suit was a tank top vest that had a lot of pockets, a black tee shirt, combat boots, and skin tight pants.  
Closing the drawer, she quickly dressed, putting her gun in its rightful pocket, storing ammo in another, and emergency flares in yet another pocket. 'Suited' up, she headed to the copter that was outside, hopped in, and they took off. Tanya felt uneasy. Something wasn't right, and she was certain of it. That's when the helicopter was shot out of the sky. She felt the impact of rocks against her body, and got up, searching for her friends... But they weren't there. Tanya finally reached where the helicopter crashed, and gasped as she saw men with weapons taking them away.

**Kay, mother cliffhanger, but don't worry, will update soon! Unexpectedly school has been going on easy for me!**


	11. Chapter 9

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Thank you for reading this! If you like this book so far, go to SandieBrody's page!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SHIELD, or Marvel Avengers.**

She pressed against a bush, hoping against odds that she wouldn't be seen. Her wish came true, and she followed them silently, falling farther back at times. They were dragging Tony on the ground, weapons aimed at him.  
"C'mon c'mon!" Tanya growled. Her jaw almost dropped as she saw the base. It was tall, brown, and guarded. Tanya managed to quietly scorch the guards, blasting them to the ocean.  
"Well well, vhat do we have here, eehh?" A rough voice asked. "You are an American, correct?!" Instantly all guns were aimed.  
"No shoot! I only half 'merican, other half African!" She lied, laying the accent on thick.  
V. "Шта радиш овде?" He asked suspiciously. (What are you doing here?)  
"Желим да се придруже своју војску!" I want to join your army! She answered. (Actual Serbian.)  
"Veey well. Escort her to the training and equipment room." He ordered, nodding slowly. Tanya cheered silently. She would get them out, if she had to die. Six avengers is better then one after all.  
After two weeks of torturous training, she was deemed ready. And luckily, appointed a guard for the jail. She half smiled. Poor Thor, stuck in a small crowded space without his hammer and nuclear weapons threatening to harm him and his friends. At night, she quickly, quietly unlocked the door. Bruce was looking somewhat green, and Clint was muttering under his breath.  
"Ц'мон! I mean, c'mon!" She corrected herself. Natasha and Clint disappeared, Tony silently blasted into the air with what little battery he had left in his suit, Thor summoned his hammer, and Tanya took off with Bruce, managing to hold her gun. Once they were all gathered, Tanya told them to stay, and despite their protests trapped them in a ball of water.  
Shutting herself up in her small room, she mixed chemicals from laundry together, dumping the fluids from her gun, and setting fire to its fuse. She flew away as quickly as she could, grabbing the last gun. Pushing the ball with her friends in it into the water, Tanya watched in awe as the island exploded. And disintegrated into dust. She stayed in the air, pushing the ball of water, flying faster and faster, until Tony and Thor begged to be let out. She grudgingly let them, keeping a careful eye on Tony, who was zipping and buzzing around in his suit like a red and gold bumblebee. They made it back up to the Helicarrier, and reported. Clint walked up to Tanya.  
"Er... Thanks for what you did back there... iknowit'sbeenshortbutIthinkIloveyou!" He blurted out, then clapped his hands to his mouth.  
"What!?" She asked, surprised.  
"I think I love you!" He forced out. "Me too-" a sudden kiss cut her off.  
"Eewww, get a room!" Groaned Tony, and covered his eyes as Natasha and Steve started kissing. He ran out of the room.  
"WHAT ABOUT PEPPER!?" Tanya yelled after him. They all burst into laughter.


	12. Chapter 10

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Thx to everyone who is still reading this, especially lozzabozzaera and SandieBrody!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers or Marvel.**

Tanya fiddled with her hair. Did Clint really like her?  
"Um, Clint?" She asked slowly, trying to quickly think of something to say that wouldn't make her look like an idiot.  
"Yeah?"  
"What are we?" "Well, you're a superhuman that can incinerate or drown people, and I'm an archer/assassin, and we both work for a man who lives up to his name by being furious all the time," he stated jokingly, then his expression changed.  
"But if you mean we as in both of us, I'd say we make a pretty good team."  
"When did you know you liked me?"  
"Probably when you screamed bloody murder," he said winking.  
"You mean where you scared the crap outta me the day we first met?"  
"Yep." "I want you to know that you're hopeless!" She threw her hands up in the air playfully.  
"When did you like ME?"  
"When I saved your life," she said casually.  
"I... Got nothin," he finally said after a moments thought.  
"Hey, at least I trapped you in a ball of water instead of fire!"  
"Still sucked though," he pointed out. "Have you ever been stuck in a ball of water, pressed against someone who has the ability to turn into a giant green rage monster?"  
"You stole my line!" Tony yelled through the door. Tanya gasped, and opened the door, nearly ripping it of it's hinges.  
"Tony you freaking weirdo!" She yelled, glaring at him with a look that beat Fury's by a mile.  
"Agh! I'm sorry, just don't hurt me!" He covered his face with his hands.  
"I won't," she answered sweetly.  
"You won't?" He peeked out.  
"Clint, can you come her and shove one of you arrows down this mans throat, and detonate him?" She asked.  
"Sure thing," he flipped an arrow out, fitting the knock against the string and aiming. Tony's eyes widened.  
"PEPPER!" Instantly Potts was there. "Why does Barton have an arrow pointed at your mouth?"  
"Cause... I eavesdropped," he confessed.  
"Carry on, carry on," Pepper sailed away playfully.  
Tony turned and ran like a frightened little girl.  
"Wait, what is pepper doing on the Helicarrier?"  
"Have no earthly idea." "Does that mean all your ideas come from space?"  
"I caught a few up in there," she said, referring to the nuclear bomb incident mockingly.  
"Care to give me some?" "I had this idea on Thor proof pop tarts," she suggested devilishly.  
"And that is?" "Put hot sauce, salt, and some lemon juice on it, and offer it to him." They both grinned and headed to the kitchen.  
"Thor, here's a pop tart!" Tanya yelled. Thor was on a short visit from Asgard. He happily popped the pop tart into his mouth, stopped chewing, looked confused, then swallowed.  
"This popped tart must be getting over aged," he finally said. "Maybe this one will taste better," he grabbed the box and ate it raw, smiling happily.  
"That was a failure," Tanya groaned. Thor was so weird.  
"Any more ideas from space?" "I still need revenge on Tony, and I know how."  
Later, Tony screamed. His suits were purple and pink!  
"JARVIS, what happened to my suit?" He yelled.  
"Sir, you painted them that way yesterday." The A.I answered. "Put them back to order."  
"I am sorry sir, but we are out of red and gold." Tony threw his hands up, and stomped out of the room:  
Clint restrained a chuckle as he watched unknown. "Thanks JARVIS." "I am always up for a good joke Agent Barton," it answered back.  
"Get it on camera?" Tanya asked, and Barton nodded.  
They gathered the Avengers, and by the end, even Natasha was smiling. Unfortunately, Tony came in. "What the hell!?" He yelled.  
"We asked Jarvis if there was anything interesting going on, and he gave us this. We didn't know you liked pink and purple," Clint said innocently.  
"I don't, JARVIS says I painted them yesterday." The rest of the team simply laughed.


	13. Chapter 11

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Thx everyone for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Studios.**

Tony, still pissed off, was extremely grouchy. Even though he fixed his suits, it was still annoying. Of course, the Avengers ignored his attitude, not caring at all. The Avengers headquarters were moved to Stark Tower, all patched up, and ready to light up.  
"CLINT!" Tanya yelled, slapping his face.  
"What?" He asked surprised.  
"There are hawk pictures all over my entire floor!?" (Yes, they each get their own floor.  
"I didn't do it! JARVIS, who put the pictures in Tanya's bedroom?"  
"My sources say that Mr. Stark put them there," the British voice answered back.  
"Thanks JARVIS," Tanya said, glaring.  
"Anytime miss Silvers."  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill Stark," Tanya growled, pushing past Clint.  
"What, no kiss!?" He looked shocked.  
"Not unless you promise to help me on my revenge," she said evilly.  
"Or avenge, because we are the avengers," Clint pointed out.  
"True dat man," she answered flatly.  
"I know," he smiled sarcastically.  
Carefully making a small fireball, she plopped it into the water, feeding the fire with her thoughts. Clint watched in awe as the flame didn't go out.  
"How are you doing that?"  
"It is using the oxygen that I breath. Technically, I am the flame." She answered, breathing deeply.  
Tony entered his room, and once again screamed. His house was on fire! Tanya was breathing deeply, causing the flames to get bigger, buuuut she had cloaked the flames in water, so it looked like actual flames.  
Tony snatched a fire extinguisher and sprayed. Nothing happened. He clapped for Jarvis, sweating profusely, finally running out of the room.  
Tanya evaporated the water, holding her breath, the fire slowly died out. She and Clint shared a small kiss, then triumphantly produced the recording phone, pressing stop.  
Tony once again had been pranked by the pros, but none of the Avengers saw what was coming next.


	14. Chapter 12

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Thanks everybody for reading this! ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel Studios for the twelfth time!**

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Steve's voice came booming throughout all of the tower. Tanya quickly suited up, and ran down to the floor specially made for assembling time.  
"What's wrong cap?" Tony asked smoothly.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong," Nick Fury stepped forwards. "Loki has escaped." A deathly silence hovered in the room, Stark choosing to break it.  
"Well, he doesn't have those Chitauri anymore, or the Tesseract," he winked. "So this is gonna be a piece of cake."  
Tanya shook her head.  
"Something isn't right, and my gut is telling me that Loki is stronger, more evil, and with more aid"  
"Correct Agent Silvers. Loki doesn't have the frost cube, or the Tesseract, but he does have the Tamsiamage." He sighed.  
"Um, excuse me, what the freakin hell is that long word you just spouted?" Demanded Stark.  
"It means dark magic. There are more than two cubes of magic. The frost, the tesseract, the Tamsiamage, and more unknown. But this cube is potentially threatening every world, galaxy, and star ever existing. It was thought to be lost, something of even legends the Asgardians told. But Loki somehow managed to weed his way to it." Nick stated grimly.  
"So, Loki has another army?"  
"Yes. And another scepter."  
"Great, Natasha, you already have a glow stick of destiny, who else wants one?" Tony couldn't help joking.  
"Hey. Not the time," Tanya glared at Stark.  
"Geez, what's a guy have to do to get people to lighten up?" He muttered under his breath.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Asked Steve.  
"Destroy the cube." "How?"  
"When pressed very very hard, the cube will become unstable. Space should apply the amount of pressure needed. Then there needs to be a force field, or something pushing the inside out. In result, it will explode." Nick explained as patiently as a fury could.  
"Aaaaannnd how exactly are we gonna get it?" Tony piped up.  
More silence.  
"Oh come on!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. They spent hours trying to figure out a reasonable plan, but nothing could be thought of. Until, that is, Tanya remembered something from long long ago.

**There ya go, a very short chapter, but it meets at least a couple of standards, in my mind.**


	15. Chapter 13

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**This is just a short filler, so please don't be mad! Thx to SandieBrody, and lozzabozzaera!**

The avengers continued their bickering on how to get the cube.  
"Just shut up you guys! I know something that might help us get the cube," she burst out.  
"How?!" They all asked at the same time.  
"A very long time ago, I was captured. By Loki. But you already knew that, so to business. After a couple of nights in that hell hole, I overheard a conversation. He was talking about cubes, and at first I didn't pay much attention," here Stark smirked.  
"But then, he started yelling. After it quieted down, he said that there was a way to get any cube, and that was done by him." She pointed at Thor.  
"If Thor can conjure up enough magic and shoot it off someplace high, the beam of magic will automatically be attracted to something stronger. The only cube probably on earth is the Tamsiamage, so..." She trailed off.  
"I shall do my best," Thor stood up.  
"Wait, why didn't all the bolts to to the tesseract when Thor attacked me!?" Asked Tony.  
"Because that was just lightning. Now shut the hell up." She answered.  
"Thor, I'll meet you at the top of the tower at night." She got up and left, leaving the rest to process what just happened.


	16. Chapter 14

Bow, Quiver, and Arrow

**Okay, first off, school hates me, and second, I had severe writers block. Those are my excuses to not writing.**

**Disclaimer: Umm... Oh yeah, I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS, just Tanya. **

***Clint Barton: Isn't it a little weird that the authoress owns you?**

**Tanya: meh, so long as she doesn't kill me.***

That night, Thor and Tanya met at the top of Stark Tower.  
"You CAN conjure up magic right?" Tanya asked a little nervously.  
"Of course I can. Don't worry your-"  
"- just do it," she interrupted him, irritated about how long it was taking. With a sigh for Thor and an eye roll for Tanya, his hammer vegans to glow and eerie bright blue. With a jerk, Thor shot it off, and the beam flew away.  
Tanya took to air, grimacing as she remembered all those times she fell. Being a super human with extremely tough skin had its perks.  
The bright beam slowed down, and she was grateful for the small rest, for flying at eighty something mph was not the pleasantest. Stark caught up, and together they managed to locate Loki, the Tamsiamage, and all of his goons and minions.  
Unfortunately, Loki spotted them, grinning evilly.  
"Oi Loki, what type of rotten evil lies and promises did you make this time?!" Tanya shouted down at the top of her lungs. A magical grey beam was shot at her in response.  
"My friend, I think we are truly fucked," she said solemnly to Tony.  
"I agree!" He panted back out, swerving farther away from Tanya.  
"Oh shit, they have cannons! Call the team!" Tanya wrinkled her face in concentration as fire shot out of her hands, and she managed to eliminate some of the equipment.  
"SHIT!" Tony cursed as the blast from a cannon damaged his suit. He stopped swerving and turning for a moment, as the ultimate cannon was brought out.  
"Shit." Tanya echoed him from a moment ago.

**Cliffy! Mwahaha! Till next time, and plz plz plz review! Special thanks to Sandiebrody and Jojotheobsessedfish for reviewing, following, and favoriting my stories! If you like this book, go to their profile.**


End file.
